This application relates in general to hydraulic pumps and in particular to an end cap device for sealably enclosing one or more hydraulic pumps within a pump housing. Hydraulic pumps are used in driving vehicles such as tractors and other off-road devices. Such pumps are also used in a wide variety of industrial applications other than vehicles. Single and dual pump configurations are common.
Typical hydraulic pump units include one or more pumps enclosed in a pump housing when an end cap is sealably mounted to the pump housing. Known designs include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,332,393; 6,487,857; 6,705,840; and 6,672,843, all of which are under common assignment with this invention. All of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In one known arrangement, a plurality of pumps may be mounted in individual housings on a vehicle frame. In such a configuration, each pump transmits hydraulic fluid through a high-pressure hose to a hydrostatic motor. Individual end caps sealably secure each pump within its respective pump housing and the end caps form porting chambers that provide fluid communication between the pump, the hoses leading to a hydrostatic motor and one or more valves.
End caps are generally configured and manufactured for use in either single, dual or multiple pump configurations, with each pump requiring a separate and unique end cap design. Thus, depending on the pump configuration desired, a different end cap must be manufactured or cast for use with a single, dual or multiple end cap configuration.